


Frigid

by trashstories14



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Here u go, also jesse x aiden if you squint but not that much so no tags for you, but - Freeform, it's trash, jesse is way too nice what, uuuhhh why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashstories14/pseuds/trashstories14
Summary: Aiden had been walking for hours now. His arms clung to the sides of his frail form,shaking. He had escaped jail,and it was so,so cold.  He felt like he would just fall over and die,but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd,well,be...gone. He couldn't respawn,it wasn't a game,or something. After leaping through the portal left behind by the 'New Order of the Stone',he had simply ended up in a hallway. Luckily enough,the one portal he chose happened to lead back to his world. Unluckily enough,it was in the middle of Winter in an Arctic biome.God,he was so fortunate,wasn't he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this

Aiden had been walking for hours now. His arms clung to the sides of his frail form,shaking. He had escaped jail,and it was so,so cold. He felt like he would just fall over and die,but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd,well,be...gone. He couldn't respawn,it wasn't a game,or something. After leaping through the portal left behind by the 'New Order of the Stone',he had simply ended up in a hallway. Luckily enough,the one portal he chose happened to lead back to his world. Unluckily enough,it was in the middle of Winter in an Arctic biome.

God,he was so fortunate,wasn't he? 

He didn't even have a thick jacket on. Just his black one with two blaze rods in the shape of an X. Aiden still felt guilt gnawing at him,for leaving his group back there. 

He'd come back. Right? Yeah,right.

With that burden slightly relieved,he just had to focus on how  _cold_  it was. Why didn't it teleport him near a town? At least he would've had somewhere to stay. Immediately after thinking that,he dismissed the thought. The Order of the Stone would've ordered him to be sent back to jail,probably for life. Again. 

Anyways.

His eyes,previously downcast,immediately snapped back to attention,upon hearing a crunch in the nearby snow. He frantically scanned the area for any sort of weapons. It recently became dark,so there was likely a monster there. His face brightened when he noticed a stick on the ground. It wasn't the best,but it'd do.

He bolted towards it,stumbling to the ground and snatching it up in his numb hand. He looked around. Of course,it was so dark,all he saw was a silhouette slowly approaching him. Before thinking twice,he ran towards it,swinging the 'weapon',visibly panicked.

Within the first strike,it snapped in half.

He stiffened,tears forming in his wide eyes.

Great. He was gonna die,in the cold,alone,in the middle of night. His mouth opened and closed,before he finally scanned the figure in front of him.

Brown hair,green eyes,with a sword that had broken the stick. The figure froze,blinking,before their expression switched to one of confusion.

"W-wh...Jesse?" He stared,his grip on the broken stick loosening,taking a step backwards.

"Aiden? How the heck did you get here?" Jesse asked,their sword lowering,until they put it back in the scabbard. He wasn't properly armed,so that was probably reasonable.

"I-I-uh-sorry-I got o-out." His voice faltered as a gust of wind flew by,making him wince and quickly try to warm himself again. Jesse seemed unaffected,as they were wearing a thick coat. They stared a moment.

"Uh. I'm...gonna have to send you ba-"

"No,no,please- please don't- I can't go back there! Not again. W-w-what do you think they'll do,now that I'm an even  _worse_  criminal?" Panic edged his voice,more tears welling in his eyes. The brunette coughed,staring down at him,before letting out a sigh.

"...Fine. You look...horrible. Why are you  _here_ ,specifically?"

"I-I just ended up near here! I-I didn't mean to find you- I'll leave you alone,just,p-please don't send me back there. I'd rather  _die_."

"Okay,okay,I won't,I promise." They attempted to calm him down-he seemed very,very shaken,after all-,giving him an awkward pat on the back.

He mumbled something tearfully,like a really messed up 'thank you'. 

"So,first of all,you look like you're dying,so,just wear this. I have armor anyways,so I'll be fine." Before he could ask what they meant,they removed their jacket,placing it on the shorter male's shoulders,positioning it correctly on his form. It was obviously a little too big,because he was...oddly thin,along with his height. Heat rushed to his cheeks,and he quietly mumbled another thanks. They noticed this,but decided to ignore it,for his sake.

"Alright,next,I don't think Lukas and Ivor would be too...pleased you're here,so I'm gonna have to hide you from about everyone. You okay with that?" He nodded hurriedly in response. Anything was better than going back to his jail cell. Plus,he was used to being alone,so that would be just fine.

"Aaand lastly,we need to hurry. It'll be harder to transport you there in daytime,when everyone loses it when I'm around. Lukas,Petra,Olivia,and Axel are patrolling the East,West,and South gates. I was at the North,so we're going through that. Truth be told,I should still be there,but I doubt anyone would attack us."  
Aiden was taken by surprise; why was Jesse being so nice to him? He had literally tried to kill them,multiple times now. 

Oh,right,they just felt sorry for him. Or they were lying. Either way,he should've seen it coming. He'd done nothing to deserve this treatment,so he understood if they hated him. That was fine,he kinda hated himself too.

"-so when you need something just te- Hey,are you listening?"

He jumped,glancing up when they tapped his shoulder. Oh,they'd begun walking. He nodded slowly,taking a step forward. Unfortunately,when he took this step,his legs decided to give out. His strength had already been depleted from walking so long. He fell to the floor,freezing up as the snow splattered onto his hands and face. He almost just fell over. Jesse quickly turned back,kneeling by him and extending a hand.

He stared,his expression blank,before he took the hand. They yanked his arm suddenly,which caused him to let out a surprised yelp,before they draped it around their shoulder. "You can lean on me,don't worry. I wouldn't expect you to be able to walk. And,uh,lemme-" They reached up,dusting the snow off his hands,and awkwardly brushed it off his face. 

If he was going to die,he'd probably die from embarrassment. He couldn't even wipe his own face,which was currently a deep red color,and he coughed awkwardly,"U-uh,thanks..?"

They grinned,"Don't mention it." Great,that just made him blush even darker. He lowered his gaze as they began walking,Jesse supporting his weight,as it wasn't much.

A little bit later,he had begun panting. Great. Tired,cold,and sad. That's a wonderful combination.

He had almost passed out by this point,when he looked up,and almost cried in relief,seeing the castle walls.

"We're here. Sit on this stump,I'll get the gate open for you." They edged over to the stump,carefully removing his hand from their shoulder and setting him down on it. He did so with little protest,only muttering,"I-I can wait ther.." When he tried to stand up,it became apparent that,no,he couldn't. He needed to sit down. Fortunately,he gave in,his arms dropping to his sides.

He could feel himself falling asleep,but immediately snapped back to attention when he heard a loud thud.

"J...J-Jesse...? Are-are you there..?" He stumbled to his feet,wobbling slightly,before shakily approaching the gate,now open. He looked at it from a distance,walking closer to it,until..

"Okay,I'm done-" Jesse cut off with a squeak,while Aiden literally shrieked when they walked around the corner.

They stared at him,before their expression cracked into a smile,"Aw,sorry,didn't mean to freak you out so much."

He looked at them,frankly offended,but he simply said with a hint of malice,"I'm _fine_.". His eyes narrowed,and he looked away,walking through the gate.

Well. At least it was better than back there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youre still reading this??? whoa

Aiden stepped into the dark city,Jesse by his side. He looked around,"Well,what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and get to your house."   
Jesse put their hands up,"Okay,buddy,calm down. Don't make me regret my decision of not sending you back."   
He practically shrank,flinching away and looking at them,alarmed. They frowned,"Hey,it's okay,I'm joking. I wouldn't do that." They attempted to give him a reassuring smile,giving his hand a squeeze. He hadn't realized they were literally holding his hand,so he stammered for a response,pulling away,his face reddening. They chuckled,gesturing for him to follow them as they walked towards a large stone building. He followed,embarrassment written all over his expression.   
They pulled out a small crown,a large red stone item,a white pumpkin with a slash on it,a book,and that stupid flint and steel he had become so familiar with.  He seemed unsettled by the flint and steel,and winced away from the crown,as if the founder would literally hop out and stab him in the side. They placed it in a bunch of item frames,in an order he forgot already. He just knew that the flint and steel was first,and the redstone thing was last. He rolled his eyes; some weird Order of the Stone thing he didn't care about.  The door opened,and Jesse grabbed the stuff from the item frames,"Alright,c'mon." They gestured for him to follow inside the building when they entered,and,of course,he did so. The boy almost dropped dead right there. Holy crap,so much stuff. There were chests piled on top of eachother,only separated by a thin wooden plank and some space,so they could be opened. They were labeled,'food','weapons','armor'... His jaw dropped,and his head filled with jealousy,before he quickly dismissed it,guilty. He had promised he wouldn't compete with them anymore. They did have mercy on him back on Sky Island,after all. They could've just stabbed him with their sword and be done with it. He almost felt sick at that thought,so he turned his attention back to Jesse. They were looking through some chests,putting some items in their bag,and holding a couple in their hands. He was about to start going into deep thought again when they looked back at him and said,"Hey,can you hold this for me?". They lifted up a blue bag filled with some sort of items.   
Aiden blinked,unsure,and said,"I..don't know if I can,but,uh,okay." He extended his hands slowly,glancing behind himself. They dropped it in his hands,and he literally wheezed,it almost slipping out of his hands.   
"Aiden,buddy,how much have you eaten back there?? You...seem kinda weak."  
"I-I'm not weak! But,um..not enough. I think they adapted to have less food,because they didn't wanna risk using the eversource too much. B-but I'm not like that! Look,all I mean is they didn't give me enough food,alright?" He started gaining a hostile tone after rambling so long,before he finally shut up when they lifted their hand. He stared at it as if they'd smack him,but they just placed a finger over his mouth.  
"Calm down. It was just a question." They said,removing their hand from his face. He stared confusedly.  
"What. Why did you just-"  
"Ah- heck,shut up a second." They muttered,yanking his arm and literally shoving him down a chest. He yelped,"W-what t-" They slammed their hand over his mouth.  
"Be quiet. And stay in there. Someone's coming." They shut the chest.  
There he was,in the darkness,alone,in a tight space.  
What if Jesse didn't come back? What if they left him to starve to death? What if they lit the chest on fir-  
"Lukas! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the gate?"  
"I just got a little tired,so I'm done greeting guests. There weren't any this week,so I decided that they can wait till morning if they wanna come in that bad.  What about you,Jesse?"  
"Same. I decided to take a walk before,so I'm a bit tired now. Hey,it's always this order who leaves,isn't it? Me,you,Axel,Olivia,Petra. When Ivor's up,I don't think he leaves at all. Does he even sleep?"  
"I don't think he does."  
"Ah,Ivor the restless."  
They both giggled quietly,Lukas sighing afterwards. "I'm gonna go to bed now,Jesse. Goodnight,if you're gonna do the same."  
"Yeah. Goodnight,Lukas."   
The faint sound of footsteps faded away as Jesse opened the chest back up.  
"Hey,buddy,you doing alright in there?"  
Aiden felt guilty. That was the friend he ditched.  "I'm fine."   
"Alright,let's go." They pulled his hand up,so he ended up tripping out of the chest. As he stumbled forward,mouth gaping open,Jesse quickly reached forwards,pulling him up.   
"Hey,let's try that again. Just step out this time. Oh,watch out for arrows."   
He froze up,"W-what's that supposed to mean?!"  
"That's the weaponry chest."  
"Why did you make me go in this one?!"  
"Closest one." They shrugged. "But hurry up. Do I need to carry you?"  
"N-no!" He hissed at them,stepping out carefully,his expression showing dread due to the risk.   
"See,that wasn't so hard. Now,Aiden,let's go." They held their hand out.  
He stared,before simply nodding,but not touching their hand. They shrugged,and walked off. On the way to their room,they asked about stuff like what his favorite food was,stuff like that. He responded truthfully,it's not like he could be blackmailed for liking the color red.  
"Okay,here we are." They grabbed the bag from his hands,opening it and dropping it on the floor. They bent over,picking up a folded sleeping bag and a small pillow. There was...a teddy bear... What.  He didn't complain,though,it was more than he deserved.   
They laid out the stuff by their bed,"Wake me up if you need anything." They advised while turning the lights off and locking their door. A small lamp was dimly lit on their bedside table. They flopped on their bed,and he awkwardly folded the blanket on the floor over himself,head laying on the small pillow. He shoved the teddy bear away,and turned away from under their bed,as if someone would reach out from it and drag him under.   
Despite these thoughts,he was perfectly content sleeping. It had been a long day,after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have better things to do why are u still reading

Aiden's eyes fluttered slowly open,blinking a couple times. He sat up immediately,noting with confusion he...was wearing different clothes.

Oh no.

 _Oh no_.

That's just wonderful. Jesse had literally changed his clothes while he was asleep. He wanted to roll over and die now,but settled for groaning and burying his practically burning face in the covers. Before he could die too much,he looked out of the window. It was morning,from what he could tell. He sat up once more,brushing a loose strand of hair out of his face.

Where  _was_  Jesse?

That thought struck his mind,as he realized Jesse was nowhere to be seen. They'd probably gone to do something,but,it still unsettled him. What if they had trapped him in here?

He shook off that thought. No,they could've killed him earlier in the snow,or just locked the chest and left him there. They could've killed him at any moment; they were clearly more powerful than he was. Maybe they just wanted to imprison him again. Another thought caused his heart to drop into his stomach; what if they wanted to execute him publicly? It would make sense- he'd heard Lukas talk about torturing and killing him,for Pete's sake.

He didn't even notice the door cracking open,until it completely opened. He quickly rose to his feet,balancing himself on the table with his hand. "J-..Jesse? Is that you?" He blinked a couple times,his vision clearing up.

That was not Jesse.

He stared,before literally diving for the floor and rolling under the bed. Lukas was there,and he was furious.

"You maniac-! Where's Jesse? D-did..you hurt them?!You did,didn't you?! I'll kill you,I swear to Notch.." Lukas growled those last words. He would've pulled out his sword,but he had left it in his room. Aiden was breathing heavily,panic quickly overtaking his train of thought. He was going to die here. Had Jesse planned this,so they didn't have to deal with him? He didn't have time to think of that,as Lukas yanked his arm,pulling him out,onto the floor. He attempted to get up,only to be punched in the jaw. Dazed,he staggered backwards.

"W-wait...plea-" He attempted to explain,only to be kicked in the back of the leg. He dropped to the floor,his head knocking the bedside table on the way down. He let out a groan of pain,tears welling back in his eyes. Not now. He reached up to wipe his eyes,only to be kicked directly in the face.

His hands dropped down again,and he weakly attempted to speak,only letting out small gasps for air. Lukas reached to the bedside table,and pulled the lamp from its spot,holding it above the brunette's head,prepared to swing. Aiden was visibly panicked,his hands frantically trying to pull it from his grasp.

"Lukas! What are you doing?!" Jesse's voice rang out,the door slamming shut.

"Jesse! Are you okay? What did this creep do to you?" Lukas kept the lamp raised,still ready to completely knock poor Aiden out,who was still laying on the floor,desperately trying to reason with him.

"Lukas,put my lamp back. He didn't do anything." Jesse demanded,their voice dangerously low. Their hand was balled up in a fist,and they approached the two,fuming.

Lukas sent a final glare at the weeping boy on the floor,before setting Jesse's lamp back down. He grunted as he got up,brushing off his arms,"Why is  _he_ here?"

"Stop trying to murder him and I'll explain." Jesse demanded,exasperated,kneeling down hurriedly by Aiden's side,setting down another bag they were carrying on the table. They slid one hand under his legs,and another on his back,lifting him up with a grunt of effort,almost dropping him on the covers when they set him on the bed. They examined his wounds closely,which consisted mostly of bruises,and a black eye. "God,what'd you  _do_  to him,Lukas?"

"...He got what he deserved." Lukas claimed.

Jesse looked at him, a disgusted look placed on their face. "Go get some ice for him. I'll explain after you help fixing what you caused." They rubbed Aiden's back in an attempt of comfort,muttering out an apology.

Aiden was breathing heavily,shaking slightly. . Jesse then decided that Lukas was acting horrible. They glanced back at Lukas,who had scoffed,but listened to them,walking out of the room.

"It'll be okay,don't worry. Lukas didn't mean it,he,uh,got in over his head. " Jesse attempted to comfort him,reaching for his shoulder. To their relief,he slowly turned to them. His face looked..well,horrible,probably because of the black eye that only seemed to be swelling more. They winced,putting a hand on his shoulder. He stared blankly at them,. They looked at him as he sat up,knees to his chest,his arms wrapped around his legs. They sighed,and weakly smiled,"It's okay,uh,don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He blinked,searching for something to say,before looking down and hesitantly muttering,"..t-thanks?" It sounded like more of a question. He wasn't used to thanking people.

Jesse nodded,"No problem. But,geez,what did he do to you?"

He wiped his eyes."I'll be fin-"

"Nope.Just tell me."

Aiden sighed in defeat,"Uh,well,he punched me in the mouth,knocked me over,kicked me in the face,tried to beat me to death with a la-"

"Yeah,I can see that last part."

"I...I think something else happened,but,u-uh- I don't remember much."

"Well,you need to rest. If Lukas listened to me,we'll have some ice for that eye of yours."

"Does...does it look bad..?" He asked hesitantly,twiddling his thumbs.

They shrugged,"It could be worse. Then again,it could be a lot better."

"That's...reassuring. " He quirked a brow,a frown placed on his face.

Jesse glanced up as Lukas entered the room,yawning,holding an ice pack. "Alright,gimme." They got up and reached out for the item. Lukas tossed it to them,sitting in a chair nearby.

They caught it,handing it to the short boy,who had flopped back on his back. He pressed it to his eye,blurting out 'thanks' as quickly as he could. Jesse nodded again,unfazed by his embarrassment with thanking them.

"So- care to explain?" Lukas butted in.

"Yeah,yeah,okay." They sighed,and handed the bag they'd set on the table to Aiden,who raised a brow,looking up,and opening his mouth to ask what it was for. Before he could,they said, "It's some food. I knew you'd be hungry,so.."

He nodded eagerly,his face brightening faintly,"Yes. Definitely. Thank you."

"Okay,so,I'm gonna talk to him about it in a different room. You shout if you need any help,okay?"

Aiden faltered,before shrugging,"Will do."

Lukas sighed,walking into the large closet. Jesse shrugged at the weird choice of a room,but followed nonetheless.

"So,why is he here?" Lukas immediately asked when Jesse closed the door and turned the lights on.

"Wait a second,Lukas. Geez,you're real impatient today."

"Yeah,it's not like I saw my mortal enemy who tried to kill us. Multiple times. Still don't know why you took that jerk with you anyways."

"Give him a chance,he's younger than both of us. You can't expect someone as young as him to know what he's doing all the time."

"Nope,he's over 18,mature enough to know that."

"He barely got out of college a few years ago,Lukas. I thought you would know this." Jesse said tiredly.

"Look,just explain,or I'm going out there right now and shoving him through that portal."

"Okay,okay,so.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhey kiddos it's your least fav author i love how one day into writing this fic im already losing motivation so i guess tell me if you dont want me to because i require human approval to survive thank ;;))))

"So,I was guarding my gate,and I got bored. I mean,come on,who would even raid us...?? After that,I decided to take a walk around the perimeters. I found an Arctic biome. So,I went back,got my jacket,and went ahead back the-"

"Wait,why don't you have your jacket now?"

"Wait a minute. So,I went back there,killed off a few monsters,blah blah blah. I saw this thing in the distance,so I pulled my sword out and got ready to strike. I didn't think it'd be a person,but there Aiden was,only with a now-broken stick to defend himself with."

Lukas did a bad imitation of Jesse,"'And then I walked away and left him out there.'"

Jesse elbowed him in the side,as they let out a sigh,"Let me finish. So,I give him my jacket,because he was probably dying of hypothermia,then I just dragged him over here,gave him a place to sleep,stuff like that. I woke up early,may have..uh,changed his clothes while he was asleep-"

"That's really weird,Jesse."

"Shut- look just,let me finish. I left and got some stuff for him and myself,and I go back to a crime scene. Really,Lukas?"

"That doesn't excuse anything he did,Jesse." He crossed his arms,tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

"Yeah,yeah,just don't tell the others. They'd get super mad."

"...I'm sorry,Jesse,but I can't keep this from them. They'll get mad at me too,and I don't need that right now." He sighed,and with that,he came out of the closet. ( **;;;))))**  )

Aiden,meanwhile,had literally only eaten a biscuit. That's it. There was a lot of stuff left in the bag,but he seemed perfectly content not touching it.  Lukas glanced at him as he passed by,shaking his head solemnly. Aiden stared at him blankly,shrinking back slightly. His eyes flickered  downwards,flitting back up when Jesse entered the room.   
They approached him,flopping down next to him on the bed,"Well. This is,uh,bad."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Aiden edged away from them,a worried look appearing for a split second,before switching back to his casual,somewhat agitated expression.   
"Well. How do I say this; Lukas is probably telling the others that you're here right now."   
"...what?"   
"Yeah,we probably gotta come up with something for that."   
"What do you  _think_  they're gonna do to me?!"   
"Probably throw you back in jail."  
"That's the point,Jesse. Your weird ban of losers is gonna try to throw me back there."  
Jesse snorted. If they had a dime for every time Aiden said loser,they'd be rich. He narrowed his eyes,"Why are you laughing? Did you tell him to reveal it?"  
"No,no,it's just... Nothing. Look,we've got two options. Hide you again,with higher risk,or just convince them you're an okay guy."  
"You're trying to make me sound wrong,aren't you?"   
"Yeah,kinda."   
He blinked,having thought they would lie. Whatever. " I'm gonna have to be stuck with you,so you're gonna have to make those decisions. Either way is gonna end out bad,I know it."  
Jesse quirked a brow. He was acting kind of..rude now. Guess he was regaining his old personality. "Yeah,okay,I'm not gonna lie to them. Happened too many times already."

Aiden faltered,before responding with a curt nod. He simply let himself be led down the grand hallway,pulled along by Jesse. His eyes were downcast the entire time,simply watching his legs lead him to his ultimate doom. Probably.

He was about ready to die when Jesse suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked up at them questioningly,before letting out a cut-off shriek as he was shoved into a room. He stiffened,noticing who was in the room.

The 'New' Order of the Stone. Or,the Order of the Losers,as he used to call them. His lips quivered as he stammered for something to say. Lukas turned his head to the two,confusion evident on his face. Petra was staring,her eyes wide,reaching for her sword. Olivia seemed unfazed,and Axel looked,well...mad. Where was Ivor? Shouldn't he be there?  
Either way,Aiden knew this would not go well.   
 **(OKOK SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT IM IN A HURRY ILY GUYS**


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an apology^^

gOsh i'm so so sorry for not updating in so long :') school has been keeping me a tad under the weather and i've been distracted because i'm sick and tired at the moment but i'll try to update soon!! again, i'm really really sorry!


End file.
